


Number Seven is an odd one

by Abrakalid



Category: Naruto, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrakalid/pseuds/Abrakalid
Summary: Number Seven, even around the extraordinary, manages to stand out.She’s just that weird.Kakashi wakes-up as Number Seven.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Number Seven is an odd one

**Author's Note:**

> Just a compilation of One-shots under the perspective of other characters.  
> Some scenes may or may not be canon to the main fanfic, but I thought they should be added just for fun.

**Extra #1**

Number Seven was articulated for her age and read advanced books as a pastime instead of socializing with her siblings. An odd thing if you asked Ellen, but then again, she was a prodigy, it came with the package.

An intelligent child that looked at her with judging eyes, at least that’s what she thought because Seven was difficult to read.

Being her nanny was an adventure, but Ellen needed the job to pay for her education. Her coworkers had told her she wasn’t going to last long in the job, she had laughed at the joke, but they didn’t join her.

“Oatmeal again?” The girl watched the plate with eyes she read as offended.

“You won’t leave until you finish it,” she said, knowing an argument was going to start. The girl looked deceptively unbothered; Ellen shuddered. The others warned her about the girl.

A beat of silence on her part, just the kettle making a strong boiling sound, Seven glanced at it with blank eyes.

“I heard there’s a new exercise incorporated to your physical training that might be of your liking.”

“Which is?” Using training as a subject to make her comply worked sometimes. Her coworkers said the other children didn’t like to train, even little Number One had days in which he didn’t want to get out of his bed, the boy who had more endurance than an adult.

Number Seven was an odd one who only wanted to train even if she was the smallest of them, the reason why Master Hargreeves was secretly impressed by her, but again, he was difficult to read too.

The thought of referring children as numbers was an unpleasant one but she erase it. Her contract said to not question Hargreeves.

“Stairs training,” she said, wiggling her fingers to add on the dramatic. She stopped when Seven didn’t react to it.

Seven glanced at the oatmeal and sighed. “Oatmeal will only hindrance my performance, I need a more balanced breakfast.”

Ellen hid a laugh with the palm of her hand. “Oatmeal is a perfectly balanced breakfast; it’ll make you grow strong.”

“I doubt it, meat and veggies will make me grow strong.” This was the weirdest argument she has ever heard from a kid. She knew her stuff.

“Just eat it, Number Seven.”

“No,” she said with a bored voice, but as her nanny she knew better, the girl was getting annoyed.

She put her hands on her hips, trying to appear intimidating. “Eat it. You won’t get to train with your siblings if you don’t.”

“Not my siblings.”

“Alright then, your friends.”

“Not my friends.”

“Okay, your classmates.”

Ellen decided to use the plane technique, maybe it’ll work on her.

“Oh, here comes the little plane, if you don’t open your mouth it’ll crash, poor people.”

The girl’s lips twitched in irritation; she extended her arm to impact the plate on the floor.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten, getting angry wasn’t the solution.

“Seven, I did that oatmeal just for you, why’d you do that?”

“Baby food will ruin my progress, I’m a soldier who needs real one.” She blinked and scanned her, a little girl with tiny arms and tiny legs.

“You’re not a soldier, you’re a baby, a real mean one,” Ellen said, staring down at Seven. The girl lazily turned her head to stare back. Her expressionless mask was breaking as she started to giggle, the sound of a playful child, so unlike her.

The lights flickered.

She stopped, reversing back to lazy eyes. “That was an impulse,” the girl informed.

Ellen raised her eyebrows, weirded out. “An impulse?”

“A childish one,” Seven acknowledged, then rested her chin on her hand, as if laughing were a tiring reaction. Maybe it was for her.

“Are you apologizing?” Seven glanced at her but remained silent, instead she rested her eyes on the kettle.

“Okay, I’ll take it as an apology. For being a good girl I’ll make you breakfast, a balanced one.”

“…Thanks.”

She decided to make her an omelet, just the way her mother prepare it. Ellen felt the girl staring, digging holes on her back. She turned slowly to peek at her but Seven was reading a book.

She repeated the action, but Seven was still reading her book.

Must be her imagination, or her nerves.

She broke various eggs and added a little bit of salt. She turned again, but the girl wasn’t sitting in her chair, alarmed she glanced sideways.

“Oh?” She jumped back in reflex, Seven was right beside her.

“Seven, it’s bad to sneak up on people, you can cause an accident,” she sighed, trying to calm herself.

“I didn’t, I wanted to see how you prepare it,” the girl explained. She didn’t see deceive.

“Oh, if that’s the case then I can teach you, if you want…”

Seven nodded.

The girl returned to her chair after a long explanation, she was interested in other types of dishes too.

Ellen noted Seven didn’t make a sound while walking, her steps were silent. She moved gracefully.

Seven said something about being a soldier, more like a baby ninja.

She muffled a laugh at the absurd thought.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This nanny is the one who helped Kakashi before his descend to madness...(haha)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
